


Throughout the Years

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Semi Eita-centric, UshiSemi towards the end, birthday fic, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: From his birth to receiving pocky, Semi's birthdays throughout the years.





	Throughout the Years

**Author's Note:**

> A MASSIVE thank you to my amazing friend and the best beta, Sound_Of_Inspiration, for editing this (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) Y'all, she edited this in a sitting. GO GIVE HER ALL THE LOVE OVER ON HER AO3 AND TUMBLR (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ♡♡♡♡♡

###   **Day 0**

"Congratulations! It's a boy!"

The doctor announced, placing the newborn baby boy onto his Mother’s chest. The nurses had cleaned the screaming infant of the bodily fluids he had rested in for ten months. His Mother cried, because finally he was here! After having to wait for so long, this little human, who she had carried to full term, was here! She wrapped her arms around his tiny little body as a nurse placed a hospital hat on his head. His Father stared in awe, covering his mouth at the gasp that escaped from him. He had just witnessed a miracle and learned how strong his wife truly was. The love of his life just gave birth to a new life. 

“What lungs this little one has.” A nurse commented, removing the top of the Mother’s hospital gown and pulling the infant to her exposed chest, their first skin to skin contact. 

The Mother looked down at her son while catching her breath, she stroked his cheek. How soft his cheeks felt. Feeling his Mother touching his cheek, the newborn’s cry calmed at her touch. He recognized her touch, he sensed her warmth. His cries grew into whimpers and soon into nothing, falling asleep against his Mother’s warm chest. She smiled as her little boy fell asleep, her thumb didn’t stop moving over his cheek. 

“Semi-san, would you like to cut the cord?” The doctor asked the Father. He turned away from his wife and son and looked at the doctor. A pair of scissors was held out to him with a generous smile on the doctor’s face. The Father straightened up and gave a nod.

“Yes, I would love to cut my son’s cord.” Son, his son. Oh the chills he felt as he accepted the scissors.

The nurses pointed to where he needed to cut and with a few cuts, the Mother and son were no longer connected. He smiled oh so brightly and looked toward his wife, her smile was soft. Her facial expression was a mixture of different emotions leftover from her labor, but happiness stood out the most. Her misty eyes no longer held tears from the pain, but tears of joy. The redness in her face, from pushing as hard as she could, slowly faded. She had caught her breath and now was calm once again. 

To him, she looked like a goddess. She glowed so brightly, a Motherly glow. It fit her well, as if she was meant to be a Mother. He returned to his previous spot, right by her side, and placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up and smiled at him, noticing how his eyes started to grow watery.

“You were stunning, honey. You’re so much more stronger than I could ever be.” He spoke, wiping his eyes of the tears wanting to fall. 

“Thank you, love. If you hadn’t encouraged me to keep going,” She started, moving her attention from her husband to the baby boy on her chest. “He wouldn’t be here now.”

“But you did all the work.” He sniffed, laying his hand on his son’s back. 

He’s heard newborn skin was soft, but never did he believe it until now. The infant grunted at the new touch, but didn’t cry. Instead, he relaxed and stayed still. The Father smiled as his son relaxed under his touch, off to a great start with not making his newborn son cry. He watched his wife close her eyes, taking in what she received after going through a painful birth.

Without realizing it, sleep took over the exhausted Mother. 

She woke up to see she had been moved into a different room. Oh when did that happen? Slowly sitting up, she looked around the slightly dimmed room before her eyes landed on a precious sight. Her husband in the rocker, smiling as he held their son, oh so softly. His eyes were filled with love and happiness over the little baby boy in his arms. The little fingers could barely wrap around his Father’s finger, but that didn’t matter. Just as long as someone was there by the newborn’s side.

Laying her head back against her pillow, she watched her husband rock their son. Such a beautiful sight to see.

It didn’t take long before her husband noticed a pair of eyes was set on him. Moving his eyes away from the sleeping infant; he looked up to see his wife had woken from her much deserved slumber. Her smile grew as she was finally noticed and so did his.

Without a word, he stood up from the rocker and walked in her direction. She held her arms out to accept her son. The baby boy was placed into his Mother’s arms and she smiled at him softly. How precious his tiny face looked while asleep. She leaned down and placed her lips onto his forehead, his first kiss of many more to come from his Mommy. 

“Oh. Did I see a smile from you?” She asked with a chuckle upon seeing what looked to be a quick smile. 

“He’s been doing a lot of smiling.” Her husband spoke, sitting down right beside his wife.

“Has he opened his eyes yet?” She asked, stroking his soft cheek. The newborn jerked in his sleep, grunting too but relaxed again. 

“The nurses said he opened them while they were doing his newborn tests. But he hasn’t opened them while I’ve been holding him.” He responded. “How are you feeling?”

“Good, now that he’s finally here.” She answered while adjusting the baby in her arms to a more comfortable position.

“Everything was worth it. Ten hours of labor and one hour of pushing, the worst pain I had ever felt. But I would do it all again if it meant I could see his precious face.” Adding on, she rubbed her nose against the baby’s nose. “Oh I saw that smile.”

The Mother giggled after catching sight of a quick smile. 

“You’re so strong, honey. I don’t think I could have gone through what you did. Especially since I uh,” He nervously chuckled, making her chuckle too. “I couldn’t take your strong grip.”

“Sorry, love. How’s your hand feeling?” The Mother apologized, cupping his cheek. 

“It’s good, it’s good.” He reassured, putting his hand on top of her’s. “A nurse brought me some ice and I was good after that.”

The Mother smiled before the new parents turned their attention back to their son, his little hand gripping onto his Mother’s thumb. The Father smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. She leaned her head against his, the both of them taking in this moment. Taking in as much as they could because they knew this wouldn’t last forever. 

Before they would know it, he’d be an active toddler and no longer this tiny, precious baby that laid in his Mother’s arm.

“What should we name him? I know you had a few names picked out.” He spoke up just after a few minutes. Ah yes, they needed to give a name to this little one. She hummed in thought, what should his name be?

“I do have a few in mind, but honestly, he doesn’t look like any of them.” She answered before looking up at him. “Do you have any in mind?”

“I have one, but I don’t know where I heard it from. What about Eita? I think it means outstanding magnificence.” The Father suggested.

“Eita? Do you look like an Eita?” The Mother asked the infant softly. The couple looked at him, questioning if that is his name. 

“Semi Eita.” The new parents said outloud. The two looked at each other, the Mother nodded.

Eita. Perfect. 

“Oh would you look at that. Someone is opening his eyes.” They watched as a new pair of eyes opened up to a new environment. Eita blinked at them, who were these strangers? Why did their voices sound so familiar? 

“Hello my precious Eita. Welcome to this world.” His Mother welcomed in a soft tone. 

“Hey there, son. Mommy and Daddy are so happy to finally meet you.” His Father greeted with a smile. “Oh honey, he has your eyes.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Eita let out a yawn just moments later. “Oh are you sleepy, sweetheart?”

Eita blinked just a few more times before closing his eyes. He stayed awake too long for his liking. It had been a long day for him, it wa time to rest up for tomorrow’s adventures with these strangers, who called themselves Mommy and Daddy.

Were they his Mommy and Daddy? Huh, they looked weird.

* * *

**Year 1**

“BA! BABA BA BAA!!” 

A squeal of happiness filled a living room on the morning of November 11th. A giddy giggle followed suit after the squealing had died down. The same giggles that had filled the Semi household for over a year now, how so much delight had been brought thanks to those giggles. 

Eita, now a year as of today, had brought so much happiness into his parent’s lives. Before his arrival, they thought they knew what happiness and love truly was. But never did they realize that would change the day their son was born, a new type of happiness and love had bloomed that day. It was something that neither of them could explain when they were asked about it. The couple tried and tried to think of the words to describe this new feeling.

And yet, they couldn’t. They just loved their son so much.

“What are you talking about? Hmmm?” His Mother asked him, looking over from her book to see her one-year-old son pulling himself up with the help of the couch. Eita smiled widely at his Mother, bouncing in excitement. She giggled at his little “dance” as they liked to call this moment. 

“Do you want to come sit by Mama?” She asked, patting the spot next to her. But Eita shook his head and laughed at his Mother. “Oh that was a silly question, now wasn’t it? Mama should have known by now.”

Eita laughed again, oh how she loved seeing his little baby teeth when he smiled or laughed. Seven little teeth already and one more was coming in. She especially loved his two front teeth, the gap in between them made his smile just that much cuter.

“Do you want to dance for Mama?” She asked again when he started his little bouncing motion again. 

“AH! BA BA BABA!” 

“Ah ba ba baba baba.” His Mother repeated, making a funny face at the babbling baby. Eita cracked up at her repeating his words back and the face she was making. 

“When are you going to start talking? Eita, say Mama.” She asked, leaning down and slowly saying mama for the baby to understand. 

“Baba!” He giggled and she sighed. She could only keep trying to teach him. He’d say it one day, but today wasn’t that day it seemed. Not on his birthday. 

The Mother leaned back up and smiled at her bouncing baby boy, how fast time had flown. She remembered being woken up by contractions from a nap she was taking and calling her husband to come home right this instant. He had arrived in record time and had helped her with the labor at home as much as possible. One memory she recalled was when they had called his Mother to inform her that she would become a Grandmother by, hopefully, the end of the day. She hadn’t hear what she had answered, but just by the expression on his face, the future Grandmother couldn’t wait. 

She had to agree, she had been eager to meet her baby boy. 

“I’m telling you Koi, he’s going to walk today!” 

“AHH BABA BA BAA!!” Eita squealed in excitement as his Father returned home from work. The excited baby boy sat down and crawled over to his Father, who was entering the living room while removing his tie. Koi chuckled and crossed her arms while looking at her husband.

“Yoshino, love, you said that when he turned nine months and then at ten and eleven. What makes today going to be any different?” Koi asked, watching as her husband picked up their excited son. 

“Hey there my little man! Did you miss Daddy?” Yoshino asked the happy baby, who babbled and kicked his little legs. “Oh Daddy missed you too!”

“And to answer your question, honey. I believe Eita will walk on his birthday because I did!” Yoshino answered while putting the baby boy on his hip. Koi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Right.” But a part of her really did want him to walk on his birthday. That would be nice and something to remember. Just picturing the look on Eita’s Grandmother’s face would be priceless if he walked towards her, when she came over to celebrate his birthday later that evening.

“Come on, buddy! Let’s show Mommy that you will walk to her on your birthday!” Yoshino exclaimed and placed the baby onto the ground. Eita stood, laughing his little head off while looking at his Father. 

Oh this again? Eita knew what his Father wanted him to do.

Oh yes, the baby was very well aware his Father wanting him to take his first steps. He’d been trying to get him to walk since Eita had turned nine months old. The baby only teased, he would get up and look right at his Father, moving to make it look like he was about to take his first step. Yoshino would get all excited and pull out his camera to record, only to watch as Eita sat down on the floor again. 

Then Eita would laugh at the fact his Father having been fooled. 

Again.

And again. 

He never caught on.

“Go on, Eita. Go see Mommy! Go walk to her!” Yoshino encouraged. Koi chuckled, there was no changing Yoshino’s mind at this point. Might as well try and get the birthday boy to take at least a step or two. She placed her book right next to her and leaned over, extending her arms out to the giggling baby boy.

“Come see Mommy, Eita! Come here so I can cuddle you! Come on big boy!” Koi encouraged too. Eita beamed at his Mother, extending his arms out to her and making grabby hand motions.

“She’s not coming to you, you have to go to her.” His Father laughed. “Go on and go give Mommy a big hug!”

“Come here baby! Come give Mommy some loving!” 

The parents continued to encourage Eita to take his first step, how wonderful it would be if he took his first steps on his birthday! The baby looked back at both of his parents, man they really wanted him to take his first steps. If only Grandma would be here, he’d walk to her. Maybe he could wait until she came over?

Nah. That’d be too long of a wait and his legs were just itching to start moving.

“Ah ba baba!” Eita squealed as he put one foot forward and brought the other one forward. Both Koi and Yoshino’s mouths dropped open that moment, Eita laughing as he put his foot forward again while making grabby hands to his Mother.

“He’s doing it.” Yoshino gasped, rushing to grab the camera to record this big milestone! “HE’S DOING IT!”

“Come on baby! Just a few more steps! You’re doing so great!!” Koi couldn’t believe this! Her baby was walking and on his birthday! 

How fast he’d grown, it was like he had just learned how to crawl and now here he was, walking towards her. The baby walked up to his Mother, who embraced him and showered his face in kisses. Eita squealed in delight as his Mother kissed him all over his face and while his Father sat on the floor, watching the replay over and over again.

“My baby isn’t a baby anymore! Stop growing up!” Koi whined as she held Eita close. “Stay tiny forever and ever, understand me Eita?”

“Ahhhhhhhhh!” The baby responded with a laugh.

“He finally walked! I’m such a proud Papa right now!” Yoshino cried after watching the clip for the third time. “He’s getting so big!”

“Well now that you walked, how about you start talking? Hmmm?” Koi asked, poking her son’s chubby cheeks. “When are you going to say Mama?”

“Honey, it’s going to be Dada.”

Oh now it was time to start teasing them about talking! He snuggled close to his Mother and listened to them.

He’d make sure not to say either, but maybe say Gigi instead (because that was shorter to say Grandma after all). Yeah that sounded like a good idea, because he loved his Grandmother very much.

* * *

**Year 5**

“Eita-chan, are you leaving??”

“Yeah, are you going home now?” 

Turning around from his cubby while removing his uniform sweater, Eita saw three of his classmates standing behind him. The three little girls, triplet sisters actually, all stood behind him with their hands behind their backs. Their eyes looking at him with all the hope that he wasn’t going home right now. Eita nodded to them.

“Yes I am. Mommy is here to pick me up.” He answered. “Why? Did you guys want to play with me? We can play tomorrow!”

The sisters looked at one another before the middle sister, Hanako, nodded to the other two. Eita blinked, what did his friends have behind their backs? And why did Hanako just nod to her sisters?

“Happy birthday, Eita-chan!!!” The sisters exclaimed! Each holding out a small box of pocky to their friend. Eita smiled and accepted the boxes from his friends.

“Thank you Hana-chan! Thank you Masa-chan! Thank you Sachi-chan!” He thanked his friends, putting the three boxes down before hugging the three sisters. The sisters giggled and returned the hug, two from the side and one in front. 

“It has to be super awesome that your birthday is on pocky day!” Sachiko commented with a giggle

Ah yes, November 11th just happened to be the National Pocky Day, what a magnificent day to receive free pocky on someone’s birthday. Such as right now for the child, receiving three small boxes from his friends. Through the day, all of Eita’s classmates had rushed up to him at some point and handed him a small box of pocky, wishing him happy birthday in the process. Their teacher tried to get everyone to wait until snack time to give him the pocky, but the children were too impatient.

“Semi-chan! You don’t want to keep-”

“COMING!” Eita interrupted his teacher, quickly putting the boxes of pocky into his bag and unhooking it. He thanked his friends again and promised to play with them tomorrow, before running off to go see his Mother.

“Oh yes, he received plenty of pocky today. I’m sure he’ll be stocked up for the next month.” His teacher spoke as Eita rushed up and gasped. It wasn’t his Mother that was here to pick him up, but his Grandma!

“GRANDMA!!” The child exclaimed, rushing up to his Grandmother. She opened her arms wide and welcomed her grandson into her arms. 

“Oh there’s my grandbaby.” Grandma said, snuggling her precious grandson close. “Are you ready to go home? Grandma’s come to pick you up from school because Mommy and Daddy are going to be coming home late.”

“Yes!” Eita exclaimed, a big smile crossing his face as he took the elder’s hand. 

The teacher bid the child a farewell and a happy birthday before the pair headed home. Eita loved when his Grandma picked him up, it was just another way for them to spend time together. Actually, just spending time with her made him happy. There was something about his Grandma that made the child want to be around her all the time, it could be her amazing cooking or how she could sew anything! In the recent weeks, his parents had started to pick up more hours at work, which had resulted in more time spending with his Grandma!

Now did he mind this at all? Well Eita did want his parents to be home when they’d have cake, but right now, being with his Grandma was enough for him.

“Grandma, can you believe I’m five today!” Eita exclaimed as he jumped over a puddle of water. The elder giggled at her Grandson’s facial expression of making it over the puddle of water. There had been a rainstorm a few days prior, leaving plenty of new puddles for the child to jump over. And hopefully make it over without getting wet.

“Oh baby, Grandma can’t believe you’re five already. I remember when you were just an itty bitty baby.” Grandma answered. “You’ve gotten so big!”

“And I’m big and strong!” He agreed, showing off his “muscles” he had from eating all of his veggies. 

“Oh my! You’re muscles have gotten bigger!” She gasped at the sight of the child’s muscles. “Grandma is happy to see you’ve been eating all of your veggies.”

“I want to be big and strong like Daddy and Grandpa!” The elder giggled as they returned home. 

“Grandma, can you tell me what I was like when I was itty bitty?” He asked while removing his shoes. Grandma looked down and smiled, putting her shoes in their place.

“Of course, baby. How about this? Why don’t we make cookies for your birthday and I’ll talk about when you were a baby. How does that sound?” She suggested, taking both the child’s shoes and his bag. 

Wow his bag was heavy. Guess it was all that pocky his teacher was telling her about. This was what happened when someone was born on pocky day.

“What about cake?” Eita asked, a concerned look on his face that only made his Grandma laugh. Of course, the cake was what he had been looking forward to the most, he had to make sure he was still getting it.

“Don’t worry, baby. Mommy and Daddy are bringing your cake.”

“Yay! Then I’m ready to bake some cookies!” The child exclaimed, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. His Grandma giggled and gave a nod.

“Alright, let’s go into the kitchen and then I’ll tell you about about baby you.” 

The elder and child made their way toward the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients for the cookies. Eita pushed his stool over to where Grandma placed everything, stepping up and smiling up at her. He was ready to make cookies or rather, watch her because he was still too small to reach the bowl. Even with the stool, but that didn’t stop him from putting in a few things, like a handful of flour or even chocolate chips. 

“So, where should I start with you?” The elder asked, measuring out the flour and the sugar. “Ah yes, I know where to start.”

“Where Grandma?”

“You LOVED to sleep and I mean, loved to sleep. Every chance you got, you slept. I think the most you stayed awake was maybe thirty minutes.” She laughed, it was true. That was the one thing she remembered most about Eita when he’d been a baby. He loved to sleep!

“Oh? I do like sleeping!” Eita giggled. Unlike most kids, he enjoyed taking naps and getting ready for bed. Getting into his comfy jammies after a warm bath, listening to a bedtime story from his Mother. His Father making all the sound effects that made the story just more believable. Then he would get tucked into his warm cozy blankets and fall right to sleep.

“Oh yes, I know. We learned that very quickly.” Grandma giggled, pouring in the brown sugar. “Something else you used to do, you loved to laugh. I mean anything your Mommy or Daddy or even I did, you would laugh your little head off!”

Eita giggled. 

“Just like that! Anything we would do, you’d find it oh so funny! From the time you could laugh, that’s all you did. You were are very happy baby and still are today.” Grandma smiled down. Eita returned the big smile.

“Oh! And you LOVED to trick your Daddy!”

“Oh? Trick Daddy?” The child questioned, tilting his head in confusion. He used to trick his Dad and just him? What about his Mom? Grandma nodded as she poured in vanilla extract.

“When you were about to start walking, you used to trick your Daddy into think you were going to take your first steps. You would look right at him and then pull yourself up with the help of the couch. Then he would get all excited because this could be it and then you would just plop right back onto the floor and laugh at him.” 

Grandma poked Eita’s nose before saying, “And he never caught on after you did it many more times.”

“Daddy was tricked by a baby!” 

“Oh yes indeed he was, my love.” She chuckled while holding out a hand filled with chocolate chips. “Now then, the birthday boy gets the honors of pouring in the first handful of chocolate chips.”

Eita nodded, but took one of the chips and ate it, giggling as his Grandma also laughed. Well he had to make sure they weren’t poisonous, that was a very important job! Grandma’s cookies were very important and they needed to have the highest quality chocolate chips.

So testing one wouldn’t hurt, plus it was Eita’s birthday. One small chip wouldn’t hurt.

Unlike all that pocky he received for his birthday.

* * *

**Year 11**

“ _Happy birthday, kiddo._ ” Yoshino wished while trying to hold back a yawn, but failed. “ _Sorry I can’t be there._ ”

Yoshino nervously chuckled, adjusting himself and the laptop on the hotel bed he sat in France. He watched as Eita smiled at him, how bright his smile was even when they were ten thousand miles apart from each other.

“It’s okay, Dad. I know you have to be away for work.” Eita responded. “Just make sure you try frog legs and tell me if they taste like chicken!”

“ _I’ll have to ask my translator if she knows any places that serves frog legs._ ” 

“Oh Yoshi, you’re in Paris. Of course there are places that sell frog legs!” Coming into his view, Grandma stepped up behind Eita and placed her hands on his shoulders. “You just don’t want to try frog legs because you think it’ll taste like-”

“ _Mother._ ” Yoshino interrupted in a hiss, the elder smirked and walked out of frame. “ _Don’t worry Eita, I’ll try some just for you._ ”

“Awesome!” Eita cheered. “Mom! Dad is going to try frog legs!” 

“I’ll believe it when I see the proof.” Koi responded as she turned around from washing the dishes. 

“ _Ouch! You wound me, honey!_ ” Yoshino whined, placing his hand over his heart. How could his beloved wife not believe him! Oh how his heart ached in pain!

“Then maybe you should man up and actually try them.”

“Says the one who didn’t want to eat them when she went to Paris.” Eita commented, looking away as a smirk crossed his face.

Oh burned by her own child. Yoshino laughed, Eita never missed a beat!

“Good one, baby.” Grandma chuckled as Koi rolled her eyes.

“I couldn’t last time, sweetie. I was pregnant with you.” She said, looking back over to her son while smiling at him. “I didn’t want to eat something that could harm you.”

“Mom, you went to Paris when I was eight. I remember because you brought me back that really yummy chocolate.” Eita smirked again, crossing his arms and looking right at his Mother.

“ _He gotchu, love!_ ” Yoshino laughed.

“Alright, turn your sass down, birthday boy.” Koi shot a look to her son. But Eita laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Grandma said since it’s my birthday, my sass can be as high as it wants!” 

“And Grandma should know who the real boss is-”

“Dad’s in Paris so the boss isn’t here. Grandma is his fill-in boss.” 

Grandma smirked at her daughter-in-law, oh how proud she was of this moment. She had taught her Grandson very well. Koi just shook her head and sighed, there was no point in fighting with Grandma or Eita. The two of them would just team up and it wouldn’t turn out well, especially when her husband wasn’t here and instead sounded like he was about to fall asleep at any minute. Speaking of which…

“Love, how are you holding up?”

“ _...tired. I hate jetlag._ ” Yoshino hesitated for a minute before letting out a big yawn. “ _I’ve had a long day of traveling and an even longer day of meeting with whatever their names are. I can’t even remember their names._ ”

“Then how about Eita opens your gift now so you don’t fall asleep in the process.” Koi suggested. She walked over the kitchen table, picking up a wrapped yellow box with a blue bow on top. 

Written on the top of the box that said, ‘ _ Happy 11th birthday son! _ ’

Eita accepted the box and ripped the yellow wrapping paper; revealing a black box under the paper with an X that made the child slowly look up. Yoshino didn’t say anything, only leaning against his hand with a smile crossing his face.

“No, you didn’t!” 

“ _Open and look. I could have just used the box_.” Yoshino chuckled as he watched his eager son rip the box top open (Koi catching the box top and Grandma laughing at how excited the eleven year old was). 

Eita gasped. 

“DAD YOU’RE THE BEST!!!” Eita screamed in excitement, pulling out a pair of black shoes with silver lines on each sides of the shoes, the lines making an ‘ _X_ ’ on each sides. These weren’t just any ordinary shoes, they were shoes made for volleyball and the pair that Eita had been eyeing for a long time. 

Yoshino smiled, this was the reaction he had hoped to see. 

“ _You’ve needed a new pair for a long time, haven’t you?_ ” Eita nodded.

“Yeah! The old ones were starting to fall apart.” He answered as he looked up. “Dad this is so awesome!!”

“ _Now you have a legit pair of volleyball shoes, that are actually made for your sport. You don’t have to use your tennis shoes for practice anymore._ ” His Father pointed out as Eita nodded, hugging the pair of shoes. He was so excited! He could start breaking into these shoes and be fitted just in time for the new season in the spring.

“Thanks, Dad!” Eita thanked, a massive smile on his face. “Man, I can’t wait to start playing in these!”  
  
“ _And I can’t wait to watch you play in them_.” Yoshino yawned. “ _Ah your old man is getting tired now, so I’m going to head to bed. I’ll call you later, okay?_ ”

“Yes, honey. Please go to bed.” Koi agreed, coming up behind Eita and placing a hand on her son’s shoulder. “You look exhausted.”

“ _I am._ ” He chuckled as he looked at his son, the smile on Yoshino’s face falling into a small smile. “ _You know, kiddo. I can’t believe you’re eleven now. I remember holding you for the first time after you were born, your hand could barely wrap around my finger. And now here you are, my little volleyball player._ ”

Eita just smiled, leaning his head against his Mother’s.

“Yes, honey, we know. But you’re going to ramble so go on to sleep. We’ll call tomorrow.” Koi chuckled at her sleepy husband.

“ _Alright, alright. Happy birthday, Eita. I love you._ ”

“I love you too, Dad! Good night!” 

Yoshino waved as another yawn came out, ending the call. Koi closed her laptop and looked at the excitement on her son’s face. He had needed a new pair for a few months now.

“He bought those just before he left so he wouldn’t forget.” Grandma chuckled as she moved the empty box aside. 

“I’m excited to wear these! Mama, can we go to the gym tonight and walk around so I can try my new shoes??” He eagerly asked, holding his new shoes up to his face. Of course, any chance this kid could go to the gym, he would take it. Since volleyball was over for the season and sign ups wouldn’t happen until late winter, Eita needed something to do to get all of his energy out.

Kid’s had a lot of energy.

“How about after we eat cake tonight? That way, Mama can burn all those calories from it.” Koi sighed. Why did cake have to taste so good, but yet land right at her hips?

“I like that idea! Grandma, do you want to go come too?” 

“Why not? I want to see how long your Mother lasts at the gym.” Grandma chuckled.

* * *

**Year 18**

Usually around this time of the year, Eita would be preparing for nationals in January. They were some of the longest days he went through: waking up at five-thirty for morning practice, be in class by eight, training at four, dinner break at five before going back to training, finish training around nine and bed by eleven or even later (depending on how much homework he had that evening). Because Semi’s birthday fell right in the middle of this intense training, the team would celebrate at dinner with a small cake. 

But there was none of that this year. They lost in the playoffs.

Shiratorizawa lost against Karasuno, it was a close game and yet they still lost. That was his last time playing with his teammates and friends on the same court. Him and the other third years retired afterwards to focus on graduation in the spring. His life now consisted of waking up at six-thirty, breakfast with his former third year teammates at seven, class at eight and doing whatever afterwards. 

Usually that meant homework and doing college applications, sometime hanging out with his friends. He was not used to having so much free time anymore, not since he was a kid. He doesn’t even remember what he used to do in his free time back then. 

It just felt..so strange now. But he did enjoy going to bed at a decent time and getting more than just five hours of sleep. 

“Ah good afternoon, Semi-san. Happy birthday.” The resident assistant for the Shiratorizawa dorm, greeted the blond as he returned from class. The elder’s smile could brighten anyone’s day and bring a smile to their face, which happened to Eita as a smile crossed his face. Their RA treated all the students that lived on her level of the dorm like her own Grandchildren. 

“Thank you Sayuki-san.” He thanked her. “How has your day been?”

“Oh it’s been going well. I’m nearly finished with my quilt for my new grandbaby.” The elder responded, ah yes. Eita remembered Sayuki talking about becoming a Grandmother again.

“That’s exciting to hear. I know you’ve been working hard on that quilt.” Eita responded. “How much more longer until Michi-san gives birth?”

“Just a few more weeks, she’s due on December third.” About four weeks to go, how exciting. “I’m ready for grandbaby number eight to arrive.” 

Eita remembered hearing about Sayuki’s family, her husband was a retired sous chef (who liked to work and was working at a cafe near the academy) and five children, four daughters and one son. He couldn’t picture being part of a big family or even having a big family, but he loved listening to the elder RA talk about them.

“That’s exciting to hear. I know you’re ready to spoil them when they arrive.”

“Oh yes indeed.” She chuckled. “Do you have any plans for your birthday tonight, dear?”

“I really don’t have much planned tonight. Mom and Dad are both in Switzerland for work and I think Grandma is in a different prefecture with her friends.” Eita answered with a shrug, he really didn’t have much planned for tonight.

Both of his parents were in Switzerland for different reasons; his Mom had a big business meeting to attend and his Dad was going to give a speech at a law school. Grandma usually went on a week long trip to another prefecture with her friends to enjoy a week of relaxation. Or just another excuse for the elderly women to talk about how amazing their Grandkids were.

“No plans with your friends?” Sayuki asked while tilting her head to the side.

“Not really. Satori has some paperwork to fill out for his apprenticeship, Jin is also filling out paperwork for university. Wakatoshi and Hayato have two quizzes to study for and I think Reon is going to get ahead in a project he’s been assigned to do. As for the other three, Coach Washijou is getting the team ready for next year.” Eita chuckled at the last part.

The team was already starting to get ready for next year’s tournaments, they were determined to go to nationals next year. 

“Oh my. Well I hope you enjoy your birthday, Semi-san.” She smiled. “Oh! Actually, you received a package from your Grandma this morning. I’m sure it is for your birthday.” 

Pointing to a box that sat on the floor, Eita bent down to pick up the heavy box. He looked around the box to see who had sent him this. At the bottom, he read the shipping information and found the box was sent all the way from Osaka. He knew right away this was his care package from his Grandma, who just happened to be visiting Osaka this week. This explained why the box was so heavy. It was not only his November care package she’d sent him, but also his birthday present. He could just tell there was a lot of goodies inside, Grandma always went all out for his birthday and this year made no exception. After all, today was a milestone birthday for him.

“Thank you, Sayuki-san.” He thanked her before walking toward his dorm.

Walking into his dorm, Eita placed the box on his desk before changing out of his school uniform, and into more comfortable clothes. His school uniform hung in his closet for tomorrow morning. Eita had to admit, it was weird dorming alone instead with a roommate or in his case, Tendou Satori. A fellow teammate when they played on the volleyball team and someone Eita could call his best friend. But did he admit it out loud? No, but Tendou knew it.

The reason why the two friends weren’t dorming this year was because well, Tendou forgot to submit the paperwork on time. So when spring arrived, Eita found himself in a single dorm room, a perk of being a third year.

Did that stop Tendou from barging in or making himself comfortable in Eita’s dorm?

Absolutely not. 

Nothing stopped that crazy man. 

Eita grabbed a pen to open the box when his phone rang. Looking over to where his phone charged, Eita stabbed the box and checked the caller ID.

_ Mom _

Guess his parents were up. What time was it right now? Eita checked the time it currently was for his parents while he answered his phone.

“Hello?” 

“ _Happy birthday, sweetie!_ ” Koi cheered from the other end of the line. Even at eight in the morning, his Mother was just as cheerful as she can be. Clearly, Eita never got the early bird trait from her, he got the night owl trait from his Dad.

“Thank you, Mom.” Eita smiled, leaning against the wall. “Are you and Dad just getting up?”

“ _No, we've been up for about an hour and are just about to head down for breakfast. My meeting doesn’t start till ten and he doesn’t have to be at the university until noon. But how was your day? How many boxes of pocky did you get today?_ ” Koi asked with a chuckled.

“Lots. I’ll have plenty of snacks for at least a good month. Or until Satori steals my pocky like he always does.” Eita rolled his eyes, but also chuckled. To be honest, with all the boxes he received, he might as well share with the others. There was so much pocky!

“ _Well I’m certain Grandma has packed a lot of things for your birthday._ ”

“It’s heavy I can tell you that.” 

“ _You only turn eighteen once, baby. She had to go all out for this one._ ” Koi sighed, Eita heard his Mother place her hand over his chest. “I _can’t believe you’re eighteen._ ”

“Mom, please don’t cry. You’ll ruin your makeup.” Eita pleaded, he knew she would never change to a water proof mascara, even after ruining her makeup countless other times. Then again, she did love her favorite mascara and swore by it.

“ _I know, I know but...the tiny baby I held in my arms for the first time is an adult now. You’ve grown so much and so fast. I remember bring you home from the hospital and falling asleep on the couch with you the moment we got home. You were curled up on my chest and held onto my collar._ ” Koi smiled softly, remembering that memory. Such a sweet memory, one of her absolute favorites.

“ _Even after I woke up, you were still asleep. You loved to sleep so much when you were a baby. Every chance you got, you would sleep._ ” Koi chuckled. “ _I remember finding you asleep under the coffee table one time. I think it was sometime after your first birthday._ ”

“And now I have a hard time falling asleep. I’d like to sleep like I used to do.” Man what he would do to be able to sleep like he used too. And actually stay asleep.

“ _Have you had trouble sleeping lately, sweetie?_ ”

“Umm kind of? I’m just not used to going to sleep so early now.” He admitted. “But I’ll be okay. I told Grandma and she said she’d send me some tea in my package.” 

Eita grunted as he pulled the pen out of the box. Hopefully he didn’t stab anything important.

“ _Alright, I hope that tea helps you. Oh here’s your Father._ ” Koi announced, passing on the phone to Yoshino.

“ _Happy birthday, son! How does it feel to be an adult now?_ ” Yoshino asked.

“Tiring. I would like to go back to being five and taking naps in the middle of the day and not getting in trouble for it.” Eita yawned slightly, he might take a nap after opening his care package.

“ _Sorry, son. Your free trial ends today._ ”

“Damn it.” The two laughed, Yoshino yawning interrupting his laugh. “Tired, Dad?”

“ _Yes I am, but your Mother wants to go to breakfast so of course I’m going to get up and go spend time with her._ ” Yoshino responded. “E _ita, I can hear you rolling your eyes._ ”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, dear Father. I am not rolling my eyes at my parents being sappy.” Eita rolled his eyes again.

“ _Right son, right. Alright so, we’re going to head down and get some food before your Mother has to leave. You have a good birthday. Mom and I love you._ ” 

“I love you two, too. Have a good breakfast.” Koi sent her love before Eita hung up. He sighed and looked over at the box. Even though this wasn’t his first time his family wasn’t planning to spend his birthday, he still missed them. He’d gotten used to it during the three years he’d been at Shiratorizawa, because there had always been plans.

This year, there weren’t any. Everyone was busy.

Eita tore the box open and picked up the card that sat on top of maroon tissue paper. The card design was a fall themed card with leaves, no words written on it. He opened the card and of course, money fell out. 

“Thanks Grandma.” Eita chuckled. He bent down to pick of the money and placed it on the the desk before beginning to read her letter. He’d count it later.

_ To my precious grandson, _

_ Happy 18th birthday, baby.  _

_ I cannot believe you’re 18 years old! You know, I used to be 18 once upon a long time ago and before I knew it, I had silver hair and getting the senior discounts at all the restaurants I went to eat at. Before you know it, you’ll be in my exact same shoes! _

_ Eita, you have brought some much joy into my life and the day you were born, I was on standby the whole day! I was just waiting for the moment you’re Father would call me and say you were born. I cancelled all my plans with everybody I was supposed to meet that day and waited for you. The moment I got the call, I cried tears of joy. The moment I got to hold you, you grabbed onto my finger and wouldn’t let go of me.  _

_ The moment I saw your beautiful eyes, I saw your Grandpa’s eyes. I remember thinking how much I wish he was still here so he could meet the grandbaby he always wanted. I can already tell you, you two would have had a special bond that couldn’t be broken. You could say like our bond.  _

_ Your Grandpa would be so proud of you, Eita and he would brag to all of his friends how amazing his Grandson is. Because let’s be honest, how many Grandparents can say their Grandchildren got into Shiratorizawa? _

_ Not many and I happily brag to all of my dear friends about you! _

_ When you come home for winter break, I’ll make your favorite meal as a late birthday present. Call me after you open everything. _

_ Happy birthday Eita. _

_ Love Grandma ♡ _

Eita smiled at the card and put it down, removing the maroon tissue paper to see a knitted purple blanket. Of course Grandma would make him a new blanket for his birthday, she always did since his birthday fell into a time the air gets colder. The blankets she made were very warm and also thick, perfect for the winter. 

He’d definitely using this tonight.

Eita threw the blanket over to his bed before pulling out the next item in the box. He felt something cold touch his fingers, actually there were two cold items right next to each other. It felt like glass maybe? He pulled out two jars with a tag one of them that said, “ _ Cake in a jar! _ ”. He chuckled and looked at the jars, yup he could see cake and frosting inside. Now he had an actual “birthday cake” instead of just eating a lot of pocky.

Next he saw eighteen envelopes, each one having a different time or reason when it should be open. ‘ _ Open when you’re stressed _ ’ or ‘ _ Open when you pass a big test _ ’. He smiled, he could already tell she spent a lot of time on these letters and he couldn’t wait to open the first one up which said, “ _ Open on the night of 11/11… _ ”. He had to put this on his nightstand to remind him to read it. 

He saw at the bottom of the box is a big red box that made him chuckle. He already had an idea of what it was, but there were still a couple of things on top still. Such as a book he’d had his eyes on for awhile. Eita flipped through a few of the pages, quickly reading those pages before putting the book down.

“Okay before I go to bed tonight, I’m going to start this. After reading Grandma’s letter.” He really did have an amazing Grandmother.

Next thing he saw was the box of tea he had asked her to send him. Nothing too special, except she put a note saying for him to have sweet dreams. But then he saw what he would have to protect with his life, Grandma’s cookies. Eita took the lid off, how amazing they smelled and they looked delicious. So he took one and started to eat it, placing the lid back on top and putting it under his bed. But he had to put a pillowcase over it or the others (mainly Tendou and Yamagata) would steal them.

But he’d share with Jin, Reon and Ushijima, they woouldn’t tell.

“Oh my god, Grandma. What the hell?” Eita laughed, he knew it! HE KNEW IT! The moment he saw the red box at the bottom, he knew it was going to be that big box of pocky. 

Okay, Eita expected she would throw in a box of pocky. But not the kind that’s twice the length and about four times thicker than a regular pocky stick. The blond couldn’t help but chuckle at his Grandmother’s humor, of course this would happen. Of course! He really did expect to get this massive box one day, but from his friends like Tendou. 

But having it sent by Grandma just made it twice as funny.

Speaking of which, he picked up his phone to call and thank her for his care package. He had to know where she’d found this massive box.

“ _Hello there, birthday boy._ ” Grandma answered after a few rings. “ _You must have received my care package._ ” She chuckled.

“I did, thank you Grandma. I really appreciate it.” Eita thanked, taking another bite of his cookie. “You’re seriously the best.”

“ _Anything for you, baby. Have your parents called yet?_ ”

“Yeah, they did.” He confirmed with a nod. “They called after I got back to my dorm, they were about to head down for breakfast so I didn’t keep them for long.”

“ _I’m glad they did. I was worried the time difference would be a problem. But I’m glad it didn’t cause a problem._ ” Grandma responded with a hum.

“How’s Osaka been so far?”

“ _Oh it’s been wonderful so far! We just came back from seeing Osaka Castle, such a beautiful sight._ ” Grandma responded. Oh how much she loved to sightsee when she went to new places. Or even places she’d been to before. At one point, Grandma used to live in Osaka before moving to Miyagi. She always looked forward to visiting her old home, always refreshing. Eita hoped to one day go visit Osaka and see the neighborhood she grew up in.

“That’s awesome to hear. Also Grandma, I have a question to ask you.” 

“ _Yes my dear?_ ” She answered with a giggle, oh she knew what he was about to ask. 

“Where in the world did you find this massive box of pocky?”

“ _Oh, I found it online. The young man by our near by grocery store was telling me about them so I bought one just for you._ ” She giggled again. That made plenty of sense.

“Well I will enjoy it, Grandma. But not as much as your cookies and the cakes in the jar.” Eita responded, hey he was being honest. He loved Grandma’s baking.

“ _Well enjoy it, sweetiepie. I made them all just for you. Are you and the boys doing anything tonight?_ ” 

“No, everyone is busy tonight so it’ll just be me.” Eita sighed softly. “I’ll be okay.”

“ _Well, treat yourself tonight. I did sent you money_.” Grandma stated in a matter of fact voice.

“I know Grandma,” Eita chuckled, counting the money. Fifty-seven hundred yen, he could buy a lot of takka maki with that. Maybe he’d go for curry or ramen, but he’d still have plenty of time to decide what he was going to do. “Thanks for the fifty-seven hundred yen.”

“ _Fifty-seven hundred? Oh no honey, Grandma didn’t leave you that little. You better keep looking._ ” Eita didn’t say a word and looked into the box again, especially at the eighteen envelopes.

“...Is there money in the eighteen envelopes?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“ _That would be correct._ ” Eita’s eyes widened. Whoa, Grandma went all out this year. “ _I’m sorry to cut this short, Eita. But I’m about to head out to do some shopping and then go to dinner._ ”   
  
“Grandma, it’s okay. You’re on vacation, go on and enjoy. I’ll be okay.” He reassured, Eita really didn’t want his Grandma to feel guilty about cutting their call short.

“ _I know, dear. But it’s your birthday._ ” 

“And there will be plenty of more to come in the future, I promise. Go on and enjoy tonight, I’ll be okay.” Eita assured as Grandma hummed.

“ _Yes, you are right. Well then, alright, Eita. Happy birthday, I love you._ ” Grandma wished him.

“Thank you Grandma, I love you too.” Eita smiled as the two hung up and he placed his phone down. He looked at the big box of pocky, reaching over and opening the box.

“Holy shit.” He laughed, pulling out the thick pocky stick. 

Eita sat on his bed, emerged in the book his Grandmother sent him. It had been a couple of hours since he had returned from class, he did his homework and answered a few text messages wishing him a happy birthday. He still hadn’t decided on dinner, but thought curry would do tonight. He yawned, turning a page to the next chapter of the book.

Then there came a knock on the door, actually a couple of knocks. Eita moved his eyes away from his book and toward the door, raising an eyebrow. 

‘ _Who is that?_ ’ Eita wondered, placing a bookmark in his place before standing up and walking over to the door. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEMISEMI!” The moment Eita opened the door, Tendou shouted this at the top of his lungs, startling the blonde.

“Oh my god, Satori! What the hell!” Eita hissed. Placing a hand over his chest, his heart beating a few miles per hour. Tendou laughed as he wrapped his arm around Eita’s shoulders.

“Ah just wanting to wish my very best friend a happy birthday and we’ve come to take you out to dinner!” Tendou announced. We? Eita looked and saw the whole team (or former team) standing outside his door. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the redhead.

“What? But don’t you guys have important things to do?” Eita asked, confused why they were all here.

“Training let out early so we can make it!” Goshiki announced on why him, Shirabu and Kawanishi were there.

“And because it’s your birthday?” Yamagata responded with a raised eyebrow. 

“Just because we have things to do, doesn’t mean we can’t take the night off and celebrate your birthday.” Reon added. “Besides, you only turn eighteen once.”

“So we’re here to take you out for sushi.” Ushijima explained. Eita looked at the group before chuckling. Even if he said no, they’d bug him until he said yes. Or more like Tendou and Yamagata would.

“Okay, okay. Let me change and I’ll be ready.” Eita answered, going back into his dorm room to grab a change of clothes. As much as he would enjoy to read his book and eat the treats his Grandmother sent him, spending time with his friends is much more enjoyable.

“Semi-san, why does your room smell like your Grandmother’s cookies?” Shirabu asked after poking his head into the room. 

“Oh it does.” Reon commented. “Did Grandma Semi visit today?”

“Did she leave you a present?” Tendou asked eagerly. Eita turned and shrugged.

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about.” He lied. Obviously he wasn’t going to tell them.

At least not now.

* * *

**Year 21**

“Is it too late to drop out of university and become a stripper? They make plenty of money.” Eita mumbled to himself as he stared at his laptop screen.

In front of him was a research paper for one of his history classes related to his architecture degree. A paper that never seemed to end with the amount of information Eita had found during his researching just a few weeks back. The paper didn’t have to be done and turned in until the end of the semester, which was about six weeks away. But Eita was getting to the point to where he was just ready for this paper to be over with and be done with history.

Until next fall. 

He also made a mental note to not pick three different countries and compare their architecture differences. Why did he pick China, Korea and Japan? Ah yes, because he wanted to please his professor and get the best grade as possible. Right. 

The things he did to get a good grade.

Eita sighed, leaning back against the couch cushions and rubbed his eyes. How long had he been working on his paper today? He sat back up and looked around him, he had books opened up and papers lying around him. This is all for his research paper. Did any of his classmates have this much information for their paper?

Probably not. Okay maybe a few, but not everyone.

Picking up his phone, Eita looked at the time. It was ten minutes till two o’clock, he groaned. He’d been working on this paper for nearly five hours and was already so tired. Good thing Friday’s was the day he didn’t have any classes, that meant he could just work on his paper without having to stop.

Except he would like to stop and not do anything today because today he was turning twenty-one. But instead, he was doing a research paper instead of catching up on sleep from staying up until two in the morning work on this paper. This essay would be the death of him. But today hadn’t been that horrible. He’d received calls and text messages from friends and family to wish him a happy birthday.

Just before he had started on his research paper, there was a packaged delivered to his apartment door. A package from Grandma with a letter, a new handmade blanket, baked goods and yes, that included her famous cookies. Good thing he lived in an apartment so he didn’t have to worry about Tendou trying to steal his cookies. 

Or at least, having Tendou barging into his apartment. 

Speaking on which, Eita’s phone dinged with a text. He reached over and picked up his phone to see Tendou had sent him a text message with an image attached.

**[Received from Satori]** : _HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEMISEMI ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆ Hope your day is full of cookies from Grandma and all the sushi in the world (╯✧▽✧)╯I remember when we first met, you were so tiny and now here you are, twenty-one! One step closer to a head full of gray hairs!_

Eita chuckled at his best friend’s text, he was going to get him back for that. He opened up the image and smiled, a doodle of the two with Tendou holding a cake. How much the redhead had improved since starting his apprenticeship with that manga artist after graduating high school. 

**[Sent by Eita]** : _Thanks Satori, I just got Grandma’s package and yes, I received a big box of her delicious cookies and they were still warm ( ´ ▽ ` )_ _ By the way, I’ll be getting gray hairs after you since you’re six months older than me (: _

**[Sent by Eita]** : _Also thank you for the doodle! I love it!!_

**[Received from Satori]** : _I’ll give it to you in exchanged for the cookies (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)_

**[Sent by Eita]** : _Lmao no_

**[Received from Satori]** : _UGH IT WAS WORTH A SHOT ( ; ω ; ) Bring me one when we meet up for sushi later?? Please??_

**[Sent by Eita]** : _If there’s any left ;)_

**[Received from Satori]** : _It’s only you and Wakatoshi-kun, there will be PLENTY of cookies left (＃`Д´)_

Well Satori had a point there, Ushijima didn’t eat sweets that often so it would be just Eita eating the cookies. But these were Grandma’s cookies and Ushijima would have at least one or two cookies.

**[Sent by Eita]** : _Okay, I’ll bring some just because I’m your best friend and I know how much you love Grandma’s cookies_

**[Received from Satori]** : _SEMISEMI YOU’RE THE BEST (((o(*°▽°*)o)))_

Semi was in the middle of typing out his message when his phone froze before his phone rang with an incoming call.

_ Dad _

Must be his parents calling to wish him a happy birthday.

“Hello?” 

“ _Hey kiddo, happy birthday!_ ” Yoshino greeted. “ _You’re on speakerphone by the way._ ”

“ _Happy birthday, Eita!!_ ” Koi greeted.

“ _Happy birthday, baby! Did my package arrive in time?_ ” Grandma came next. Eita smiled and chuckled.

“Thank you guys and yes Grandma, it did. I got it this morning, thank you for everything. I have the blanket over my right now.” Eita thanked, adjusting the blanket over his shoulders. The blanket was massive now, actually meant for two people to share. But that didn’t stop him from using it for just himself.

“ _I’m happy to hear that, baby._ ” Grandma smiled.

“ _So what are your plans for today, son?_ ” Yoshino asked, adjusting the phone in his hand.

“Working on a research paper for history class, but I’m meeting up with Satori, Reon and Hayato tonight for sushi after ‘Toshi gets home from class.” Eita pouted, chuckled at the last part. “I have to bring a cookie for Satori. He’s having withdrawals, Grandma.” 

“ _Oh goodness. Well I hope he’ll enjoy that one cookie until either December or May._ ” Grandma giggled. Because for his love of Grandma’s cookies, Satori always asked if she would make a batch for his birthday and each year for his birthday, a package of cookies were delivered to Tendou’s apartment.

And each year, everyone asked where he gets the cookies from when the future mangaka posted about the cookies. Tendou would always say his cookie dealer and that had become a running gag in the community the redhead had built over the last three years.

“ _So how does it feel to be twenty-one? You can legally drink in the United States now._ ” Koi asked with a chuckle.

“Oh that’s great. I’ll remember that when I’m traveling with ‘Toshi when he goes overseas for a game with the national team in a few years.” He smirked, by then he’d be twenty-three.

“ _Turn the sass down, birthday boy._ ”

“Mom, you’ve said that ever since I could start talking and have I ever turned my sass down once?” Eita laughed.

“ _Not once, but I can hope._ ” Koi sighed and shaking her head.

“ _So tell us how the paper is going?_ ” Grandma asked. A smirk crossed Eita’s face, oh he knew his answer now.

“Terrible. Actually tomorrow, I’m going to my academic advisor and dropping out of university to become a stripper. It’s way easier to earn money than going through four or five years of university and wasting all this money on a paper that says I finished a degree. I think my stage name will be Scorpio.” Eita explained.

“ _SEMI EITA!_ ” His parents gasped.

“ _Oh I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful dancer. Does that mean Wakatoshi gets a free lap dance?_ ” Grandma asked without questioning her grandson’s statement.

“ _Mother!_ ” Yoshino exclaimed! How could she say something like that?”

“Grandma, of course Wakatoshi gets free lap dance.” Eita agreed. Oh how he was enjoying this!

“ _Eita! You are not dropping out and becoming a stripper! I forbid it!_ ” His Mother sounded furious and Eita tried his best to hold back his laughter. OH THIS WAS GOLD!

“ _Son! If you do that, you would have just wasted THREE YEARS of schooling and are throwing away the volleyball scholarship you worked so hard to earn! What about your dream of getting your Interior Architecture degree and career! Or that hopeful dream of joining the national team with Ushijima!_ ” Yoshino scolded. “ _Oh God, have you thought about how this would affect Ushijima’s career on the team! I mean, we all know he’s going to get the call, but goodness! If the media found out he was dating a stripper-_ ”

“ _Ah, you two are nincompoops!_ ” Grandma interrupted. “ _He’s only joking, aren’t you dear?_ ”

“It’s funny how Grandma could see right through my joke and my own parents couldn’t. Yes Mother and Father, I am only joking.” Eita finally let out the laugh he had been trying to holding back. Neither of his parents said a word for a moment before both let out a heavy sigh.

“ _Eita, what are we going to do with you?_ ” Koi asked. Eita giggled.

“Love me no matter what life choices I make.”

“ _Yes, of course. Because we are your parents and we love you._ ” Yoshino agreed. “ _Even if you become a stripper- Ow!_ ”

“ _Semi Yoshino! Do not encourage our son to-_ ”

“Hey so you’d be really okay with me becoming a stripper?! Sweeet! I’m going to text ‘Toshi after we hang-”

“ _ABSOLUTELY NOT!_ ” Koi interrupted. “ _We will support you in all your life choices, BUT that!_ ”

Eita fell to the side, his head landing in one of his books for his paper, and losing it over his parents falling for his joke. Also he’s laughing because Grandma is also laughing in the background. The two parents huffed and one of them facepalmed, oh this was wonderful.

“ _What are we going to do with you, Eita?_ ” Koi asked.

“Love me forever and ever.” Eita laughed, calming down from his laughing fit. 

“ _Yes, my precious son. We will love you forever and ever._ ” Koi agreed with a chuckle. “ _Alright baby, we’re going to let you go so you can finish your paper. We wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday and Grandma wanted to know if you got your package._ ”

“This call was much needed to prevent me from going crazy.” Eita chuckled, sitting back up and adjusting the blanket. “I really appreciate it.”

“ _Of course, son. Call if you need us._ ” Yoshino hummed in response.

“ _Let Grandma know if you need me to come over there and knock some common sense into your teachers._ ” Grandma giggled. Yoshino groaned, Eita chuckled.

“Thanks Grandma. I’ll keep that in mind. Love you three.”

“ _We love you too._ ” And the call ended. Eita set his phone down and leaned against the couch, closing his eyes while smiling. Calls from his family always made his day.

Especially after lying about becoming a stripper.

“I’m back!” A voice called out a few hours later, the door closing behind them. “Eita?”

“WELCOME BACK!” Eita called out, looking through his clothes for a shirt. “I’M IN THE BEDROOM!”

Eita continued to search for a shirt for tonight’s dinner, where was that one shirt he wanted to wear? The dark blue shirt he got about a year ago, a comfortable long sleeve shirt that was perfect for chilly weather like tonight. It had to be here somewhere, he had just washed it!

Suddenly the blond felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips pressed against his neck. Eita giggled as the lips touched his neck, placing kisses all over. 

“Welcome home, ‘Toshi.” Eita greeted Ushijima, feeling as the wing spiker pulled him closer to his body.

“Happy birthday, Eita. I love you.” Ushijima whispered into his ear, making Eita smile.

“Thank you, I love you too, ‘Toshi.” Eita thanked while placing a kiss onto his boyfriend’s cheek. “How was your day?”

“It was fine. How was yours? I saw Grandma’s package came.” Ushijima responded, nuzzling his cheek against Eita’s.

“I’ve made the decision to drop out of university to become a stripper named Scorpio.” Ushijima didn’t respond, instead looking at Eita with a puzzled look. “I’m kidding, ‘Toshi. I was working on my research paper all day. My parents called and I said the same thing, it was hilarious. Grandma saw right through my joke.”

“Of course, only you.” Ushijima chuckled, he could only picture how that conversation had went and it made him chuckle again. Eita also chuckled and placed another kiss on Ushijima’s cheek.

“Ready for tonight?” The wing spiker asked, the blond nodded.

“Yes I am! I’ve been looking forward to sushi all day.”

“I was actually talking about...after dinner.” Ushijima said in a low voice, moving his lips up Eita’s neck and placing a kiss at the top. Ohhh, he meant  _ that _ . Eita smirked and turned around, wrapping his arms around Ushijima’s neck, the two now just centimeters away from each other’s faces.

“Of course I am. I can’t wait to spend time with you tonight, babe.” Semi responded with a low hum.

“I can’t wait either, I’ve been looking forward to it all week.” Ushijima smirked, leaning in and giving Eita a quick peck on his lips. “But I have something for the birthday boy.”

“Oh? I get to have a present... _ now _ ?” Eita asked in a very suggestive. Ushijima nodded as he went into his back and what he pulled out made Eita laugh, but also hit his boyfriend’s arm.

“WAKATOSHI!”

“It is also National Pocky Day, Eita.” Ushijima chuckled, holding up a box of chocolate pocky.

“I should have seen that coming!” Eita exclaimed, taking the box and opening it. “This better not be the only thing you get me.”

“Of course not. What kind of boyfriend would I be without not getting the love of my life a proper gift. Don’t worry, I think you’ll like it.” Ushijima smiled, kissing Eita’s forehead as the blond nibbled on a pocky stick.

“You’re the best, ‘Toshi.” He smiled, giving another kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I’m really looking forward to tonight.”   
  
“I am too.” Ushijima said, placing another kiss on Eita’s forehead. “So did Grandma send her famous cookies? I will be honest, I have been craving something sweet.”

“Babe, Grandma sends me enough that lasts me over a month...or should last me over a month. Of course, oh and they’re still fresh!” Eita explained.

“If I may ask the birthday boy, may I have one?”

“Yes, my love, because you live here and don’t eat sweets that often.” Eita smirked. “Please have as many as you like, but save a lot for me. And maybe one for Satori.”

“One will do for now and maybe one for, you know... _ later _ .” The wing spiker smirked. 

That sent a shiver down Eita’s spine, fuck that smile always got him. He could already tell, he would not have any feeling from his waist down after tonight. And he couldn’t wait for it!

* * *

**Year 25**

“Eita! Are you ready to leave? We’re supposed to be at the restaurant in fifteen minutes!” Ushijima called out, adjusting his coat in the mirror.

“Yes I’m ready!” Eita called out from coming down the stairs while adjusting his shirt. “Wakatoshi, I can be late for my own birthday party. It’s called being fashionably late.” 

“And your Mother would grip about you being fashionably late.” Ushijima pointed out, holding up Eita’s coat and helped him get into it. Koi never liked being late for anything and certainly didn’t like when Eita was late for anything either. And that included being late to his own birthday party. Even when he’s turning twenty-five.

“True, true. But,” Eita turned around and poked his boyfriend’s nose. “I don’t live under her roof anymore so I can be as late as I want. Plus Grandma will agree with me.” He grinned widely.

“Yes I know, Grandma will always take your side. But for her to take your side, we have to show up.” Ushijima added, holding up Eita’s shoes. “Come on, let’s get going.”

“Fine, fine, fine.” The blond rolled his eyes and took his shoes, but not before stealing a kiss.

It was the evening of Eita’s twenty-fifth birthday and the couple had returned to Miyagi. Ushijima, now a member of the national volleyball team, had entered off season and it had become a tradition for the couple to return to Miyagi during that time to get away from the city; even if it was only for just a month or two. 

Eita’s work? He worked from home as an illustrator and could work from anywhere in the world if needed (as long as he had his laptop and traveling tablet with him). After searching for a job with no luck and too much stress building up, Eita found drawing as a way to cope with it. 

Before he’d known it, he had built a small community, had started to frequently stream and had opened up an online shop. Was it what he had wanted to do? At first, no but he loved it. Everyone, especially Ushijima, was very supportive of his decision. 

That was almost three years ago and he’d been happy ever since.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Eita announced, finishing putting his shoes on. 

“Good.” Ushijima leaned down and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Happy birthday, Eita.”

Eita smiled and hummed, wrapping his arms around Ushijima’s neck and returning the kiss back. “Thank you, ‘Toshi.”

The couple arrived at the restaurant (on time) and were lead back into a private room in the back of the restaurant. There were already a few people in the room like Eita’s family, Tendou and Kawanishi. Hearing the door open, the group stopped their talking and turned to see who had arrived.

“Ah there’s my grandbaby!” Grandma exclaimed, getting up from her seat and making her way over to the couple. Eita meeting her halfway there for the elder to embrace her Grandson. “Happy birthday, baby.”

“Thank you Grandma.” He smiled, feeling as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “How have you been?”

“Doctor’s say I could live till I’m a hundred and three!” Grandma proudly said. “I’ll be here to become a Great-Grandmother!”

“Grandma, of course you’re going to live to a hundred and three. Maybe even more.” Eita smiled.

“I’ve still got twenty years till I get to a hundred and that means I get to have many more birthdays with my precious Eita.” Grandma smiled, patting Eita’s cheeks. He smiled at the elder.

“That’s wonderful to hear, Grandma.” Ushijima said, coming up to the elder. 

“Ah Wakatoshi! How have you been?” Grandma asked, letting go of Eita and going over to Ushijima (Eita going over to greet his parents). While the elder hugging the wing spiker, she leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Do you have the gift?”

“Yes, it’s in my jacket pocket.” Ushijima confirmed, patting the elder’s back. Grandma gave a nod with a small smiling crossing her face.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Happy birthday, SemiSemi!” Tendou exclaimed, hugging his best friend tight. 

“Happy birthday, Semi-san.” Kawanishi greeted, patting the former setter’s back.

“Thank you both- Satori you’re cracking my ribs.” Eita thanked, but could feel his ribs being cracked.

“Whoops! Sorry!” Tendou apologized, letting go of the blond. “Happy birthday, Eita-kun! How does it feel to be one fourth of a century old?!”

“No difference from when I turned twenty-four.” 

“But you’re one fourth closer to death.” 

“So are you.”   
  
“And I have embraced it and live to enjoy my life at the fullest and with my beloved!” Tendou announced, hugging Taichi. Eita rolled his eyes, but he chuckled. 

“Of course, Satori. Of course.”

“What? I do, SemiSemi and you should too!” The redhead gave a cheesy grin. While those two chatted, Kawanishi walked up to Ushijima.

“Ushijima-san, it’s good to see you again. How have you been? Glad to be in off season?” The ginger asked as the wing spiker chuckled.

“I’ve been well, thank you for asking. Although I do enjoy volleyball as my career, it is nice to finally relax and not have to worry about training or upcoming games.” Ushijima answered. “I can relax with Eita.”

“I can believe that, especially since you two are back here for a few weeks or a month.”

“We’ll be here until at least January, I can tell you that.” Ushijima answered as he looked over to Eita, still chatting with Tendou about something.

“So Satori tells me you’re going to-”

“YO HAPPY BIRTHDAY EITA!!” A voice interrupted the former middle blocker, that voice belonging to Yamagata as him and Reon arrived. Coming in behind them were the remaining members of their former Shiratorizawa teammates and Ushijima’s family. 

Now the party could begin. 

Loads of food was ordered and lots of drinks were also ordered, which seemed like to both be a good and bad idea to some people. Grandma thought it was a good idea to start drinking sake with Ushijima’s Father, while Yoshino and Koi thought that was a bad idea. Actually, it’ was a terrible idea, but Grandma waved them off and drank the sake anyway.

“Eita, tell Grandma she isn’t allowed to drink!” Yoshino hissed, grabbing his son’s attention. Eita turned away from the joke Jin was currently telling and raised an eyebrow at her Father.

“Doctor said Grandma is fine and she’s going to live to a hundred and three. Plus, you’re her son.” Eita smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Eita!” Koi hissed, very concerned for her Mother-In-Law’s health.

“Fine, fine, fine.” Eita groaned. “Grandma!”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Grandma asked, looking away from Utsui (who was very overwhelmed by the elder and just how much she could drink).

“Drink a cup for me!” Eita exclaimed, raising his glass in the air.

“Eita!!”

“You’ve got it! To the birthday boy!” Grandma laughed, raising her sake cup.

“Y-yes to uh...the birthday boy.” Utsui stuttered, pouring sake for the two of them. 

Eita’s parents looked over to their son, who just smirked at them. He raised his glass to them before taking a sip. Yoshino facepalmed while Koi sighed, rubbing her temples. They should have expected this, they KNEW Eita would side with Grandma instead of them. Of course they knew!

“Let her have fun.” Eita chuckled.

“WHOA GRANDMA’S TAKING SHOTS?!” Tendou shouted, amazed by what he was seeing

“Back in my day, I could chug a whole bottle of sake and not get sick!” She proudly claimed.

“Damn Eita! Grandma is more badass than I remember.” Yamagata commented, watching as Tendou (more or less buzzed at this point) went over to have a shot with the elder.

“We can all agree, I have the best Grandma.”

“ALRIGHT HOW ABOUT WE DO CAKE!” Yoshino called out after Koi went to ask the staff to bring out the cake. Okay they needed to get Grandma away from the drinking and focus on something else, like eating cake. Some of the staff members entered the room and began sing while one carried the cake over to Eita. Everyone else began to sing along as the cake is placed in front of Eita, who smiled as everyone sang to him (also feeling a little overwhelmed).

“Anddd many more, on Channel four!” Tendou and Yamagata added at the end as Eita blew out the candles. Everyone cheered while the cake was taken by the staff to cut up and Ushijima took this opportunity and placed a kiss onto Eita’s cheek.

“Anyone have any gifts for Eita?” Koi called out while she looked over at Ushijima. The wing spiker gave a nod as he went into his jacket.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Eita responded, looking around the room and not noticing his boyfriend suddenly sinking to the floor.

“Actually,” Ushijima started. “I have something for you.”

“Hmm? What do you have ‘Toshi-” Eita asked, but stopped when he turned around and saw Ushijima kneeling down. “Wakatoshi, what are you doing?”

“This.” The wing spiker responded, holding out a black box and opening it. Eita’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth as Ushijima took his left hand, holding it tight. 

“Oh my god.” Eita said through his hand.

“I’ve loved you for seven years and I hope to continue to love you for a hundred more years if you allow me. Semi Eita, would you marry me?” Ushijima asked in hopes Eita would say yes. 

Eita didn’t say a word a first, looking at everyone that starred at them. Waiting was what they’re doing, waiting for an answer. They all knew Ushijima’s plan for tonight, the only one who didn’t know was the one who was getting proposed to. Eita turned his attention back to his kneeling boyfriend and cupped his cheeks.

“I’ve loved you since we were eighteen and I can’t picture my future without you in it.” Eita smiled, causing Ushijima to smile. “Of course, Wakatoshi.”

“AND THEY’RE ENGAGED!” Tendou and Yamagata announced, causing everyone in the room to cheer. Ushijima slipped the engagement ring onto his  _ fiancé’s _ hand, Eita looked at the ring and smiled.

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Just like you.” Ushijima replied while embracing Eita.

“You’re cheesy, you know that?” Eita laughed, nuzzling their noses together. “But you’re my cheesy fiancé.”

“Happy birthday, love.” Ushijima smiled.

“Thank you for making this one of the best birthdays, ‘Toshi.” He smiled, taking in this moment as everyone around them celebrated.

This birthday was one of the best Eita has ever had. One he’d  _ never _ forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday SemiSemi °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> By the way, if anyone is curious, fifty-seven hundred yen equals about fifty US dollars.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
